


March Has Come

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Genderfluid Character, March Eridan, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Kanaya Maryam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan explores his gender identity after an attempt to prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a parody of Nover Has Come, by Gorillaz.

This is another boring day at high school, and like always you have to lunch in the same table with the same group of people. The only reason you are sitting so close to Sollux is because Feferi is here, but by now she thinks you are an asshole. At least in middle school you had something worth complaining like the constant religious bigotry, but here you are known as a prick with the hipster glasses.

“Hey, look at Kanaya’s new dress!” Feferi squeals and presses her hands against her cheeks. “She is so adorable!”

You look towards the group of the Harleyberts, who you consider a bunch of naïve teens. John is a doofus that hasn’t noticed your advances, and he probably hasn’t noticed the advances of everyone else; Jade is a goodie two shoes that is obsessed with being politically correct at everything, and even if she is two years ahead of you all she hangs out with all the social rejects; Karkat… he is okay; Nepeta is a weird fangirl, and she slapped you in the face once; Equius is just a freak and there is nothing else to add; and finally, there is this big enigma you still can’t figure out… what is this all about Kanaya being a woman?

“Doesn’t she look great, Eridan?” Feferi asks you.

“Sure, for a crossdresser “she” looks great.”

Just as you said that, everyone in your table looked shocked at you. Then, Feferi punched your shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“Dude, just when I was having some hopes on you.” Sollux says while texting something (possibly that you are a prick).

“She is just a guy in a dress and with makeup, and that is a fact.”

“Eridan, how can you say such horrible things!” Feferi crosses her arms and faces away from you.

“She identifies as woman, so you should respect her.” Aradia says with a serious voice.

“What? Do you think I am intolerant? I am not discriminating people that dress up as the opposite sex, I am just saying a fact of nature.”

“Eridan, you are just fueling AA and FF’s rage.” Sollux is smiling with all the smugness of the world.

 

Amporas’ mansion.

“I will show them that I am right!”

You have to prove your point in the most scientific way possible, and all you need is in your mom’s dressing room. It has been years since your mom died, and you dad made sure everything in her dressing room stayed as she left it. Now you are going to what Indiana Jones and Nathan Drake have done in their fictional past, but instead of an old temple it is an art noveau decorated room with everything a rich lady from California ever wanted.

“First I need a dress that is as girly as possible, and with some elegance so I could still look as the elite I am.”

You put on a long black dress, but feels weird. Wait, it is because you don’t have boobs.

“Ok, I need a dress that doesn’t show my chest.”

You put one a nice purple blouse and frilly skirt, and the results are acceptable. You are used to watching your reflection in a mirror daily, but this time you are exploring  new aspect of your narcissism.

“Now it is time for some small changes to make this crossdressing thing work. Oh, here is Mom’s makeup case. Dad spent hundreds of dollars in this present.”

You have seen youtube videos about how to do this, but this is really hard.

“Damn it, this is the third time I mess up the mascara!”

You spend almost three hours trying to get something that can be considered beautiful, but you think you finally got it right.

“Just look at you, Eridan, you are now a fine lady. Oh, your rosy cheeks are so cute, and your eyelashes are so hypnotizing that I…”

You are surprised at how well everything went, and there is a some kind of feeling inside of you. You thought you would feel weird doing this, but actually, it feels… good? Is this feeling normal?

“Ok, calm down Eridan. This was just a silly game.”

You try to think about the reasons of why this is stupid, but you are entranced by how beautiful you look.

“No! I can’t be a transsexual! I like girls, I don’t want to be a girl!”

You throw away that makeup case and undress as fast as you can. Your tears make your makeup run down your cheeks and now their staining your pillow as you cry in your bed.

 

Alexander Hamilton High School.

You follow Kanaya across the hall and she stops to open her locker. She notices you and stares with curiosity.

“Excuse me, but are you looking for something, mister?”

“I need you to teach me how to look girly!”

Why does every woman you talk to ends up slapping your face? Anyway, after that awkward situation and an explanation of what you really meant, she reluctantly told you how to make a better makeup and what kind of dresses you should buy. She is a good friend, but she still doesn’t want to accept your friend request on Facebook.


End file.
